Classement Inattendu
by Rosalie24
Summary: Koro-sensei a eu l'excellente idée de faire un vote des couples que la classe souhaitait le plus voir se réaliser. Maintenant c'est l'heure des résultats qui sont pour certains assez inattendu. / En collaboration avec Rin-BlackRabbit / Version yuri et hétéro / NagieKae ; Kurahashi/Kimura ; Sugino/Kanzaki ; Isogai/Kataoka ; Karmanami ; Chiba/Hayami ; Maehara/Okano
Coucou, voici une collaboration que je fais avec Rin-BlackRabbit. Elle provient originairement d'un délire qu'on a eu d'un classement officiel qu'on cru que des couples mais en fait non, donc on sait pas exactement à quoi il correspond. Cela ne nous a pas empêcher de garder les couples pour faire cet OS humoristique. Je tiens préciser que ici c'est la version yuri/hétéro et que même si vous verrais la place des couples yaoi, je n'en dirais rien. Voilà voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire oh et le narrateur n'est pas sous ma juridiction XD.

* * *

Koro-sensei entra dans la salle de classe, déguisé en une sorte de présentateur télé. Les élèves et les deux professeurs les regardèrent d'un air désespéré, et je les comprends d'ailleurs, en se disant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ! »

Le poulpe installa une sorte d'estrade Mach 20 avec micro et prit une liste dans sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant à être aussi rapide, nous qui devons faire tout cela manuellement.

« – Hé le poulpe qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

– Nurufufufu merci, de demander Terasaka-kun. Eh bien, vous vous souvenez qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, je vous ai fait voter sur les couples que vous préférez dans la classe ? hochement de tête générale et quelques soupirs, Eh bien je vais vous annoncer les résultats maintenant ! »

Toute la classe ouvrit grand les yeux, il avait vraiment fait un classement ! Sérieux, cela les étonne ? Ce n'est pas comme si il était leur professeur depuis près de 10 mois. Même moi cela ne m'étonne pas, ils sont un peu idiots.

« – Eh bien, en première place des meilleurs couples de la classe E se trouve…. le poulpe arrêta de parler pour monter la tension, quelle idée idiote.

– Oh Koro-sensei, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un effet dramatique et donne nous le nom !

– Mais je voulais juste donner un effet plus classe comme dans les vraies cérémonies des prix.

– C'est même pas une cérémonie de prix, c'est juste un classement inutile, dit Karasuma-sensei et il a bien raison.

– Vous êtes vraiment méchant Karasuma-sensei. Bon, bon, enfin la première place, ah bah tient justement, cette première place revient à KARASUMA-SENSEI ET IRINA-SENSEI ! » s'écria l'être jaune en surjouant.

Suite à cette annonce, Bitch-sensei sentie ses joues rougirent en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces sales gosses aimeraient autant que je sorte avec Karasuma. »

Tandis que ce dernier ne disait rien, essayant d'ignorer les coups d'œil insistant de l'autre poulpe pendant que les élèves lancés des « Aaah mais ce n'est pas étonnant, ils sont adorables ensembles » ou « Et puis se sont des adultes, ils ont tellement de façons de montrer leur amour ».

Y a juste Kurahashi qui était triste pendant que Yada la calmait comme à son habitude. Pauvre jeune fille, elle n'a aucune chance avec Karasuma-sensei, il faut être réaliste. Surtout que maintenant il sont officiellement ensemble, ce qui n'empêche pas Irina de se comporter comme une jeune fille découvrant son premier amour de temps en temps. Quoique vu ce qu'elle a vécu c'est sûrement le cas.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires, Koro-sensei instaura de nouveau le silence.

« Bien, bien, nous allons continuer avec le numéro 2 qui sont NAGISA-KUN ET KAYANO-SAN ! »

A l'entente du numéro 2, Kayano sentis ses joues devenir d'un rouge tomate, n'arrivant pas à aligner des pensées cohérentes. Kanzaki, Okuda ainsi que Nakamura lui lançant des sourires disant clairement « Tu vois tout le monde sait que vous allez bien ensemble »

« – Ce n'est pas surprenant, pas après le baiser qu'ils ont échangé, dit Karma

– Alors Nagisa, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être en tête des meilleurs couples des élèves avec Kayano-chan ?

– Ben, hmmmmm, c'est que, eh bien…. » dit Nagisa gêné pendant que le reste de la classe continuée à les taquiner. Quelle victime !

Mais cette phrase, enfin cette semblant de phrase, rendu les trois filles citées plus haut assez contente tandis que Kayano rougissait encore plus. Après tout peut-être qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle a le droit d'espèrer.

Une fois le calme revenu, Koro-sensei reprit son rôle de présentateur :

« Et pour fermer le podium, nous avons en troisième position KARMA-KUN ET NAGISAAAAA-KUUUN ».

« Ensuite à la 4ème place, nous avons NAGISA-KUN ET SUGINO-KUN ! »

« – A la 5ème position, nous avons TERASAKA-KUN ET KARMA-KUN à égalité avec ISOGAI-KUN ET MAERH-

– Koro-sensei, vous pouvez arrêter de crier vous commencez à me faire mal à la tête, dit Kurahashi.

– Oui, c'est vrai ça ! approuvèrent le reste de la classement.

– Oh euh désolé. Bref à la 5ème place, nous avons Isogai-kun et Maehara-kun ex aequo avec Karma-kun et Terasaka-kun. »

« A la 7ème place, nous avons Chiba-kun et Hayami-san »

A peine le couple fut annoncé que toute la classe se tourna vers les deux concernés. Aucun d'eux ne disait un mot. Mais certains avaient remarqué que Hayami avait de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Et que Chiba tourné un peu son pistolet d'un geste nerveux. N'osant se regarder droit dans les yeux, enfin façon de parler étant donnée que Chiba et sa frange trop longue qui empêche les gens de voir ses yeux empêche l'utilisation littérale de l'expression. En tout cas ces deux-là se sont fait griller.

Et bien sûre Nakamura ainsi que Karma en profitèrent pour les taquiner en leur demandant si leurs rendez-vous se sont bien passés et s'ils avaient prévu un mariage, très vite suivis par le reste de la classe.

« Bon, passons au 8ème qui sont… Itona-kun et Terasaka-kun »

« Ensuite, nous avons Nagisa-kun et Terasaka-kun »

« Pour la 10ème position, nous avons trois couples : Nagisa-kun et Nakamura-san, Nagisa-kun et Irina-sensei ainsi que Yoshida-kun et Muramatsu-kun »

Nagisa, à l'entente des deux premiers 10ème, resta dans un état de choc. Lui avec Nakamura ou Bitch-sensei, pourquoi quelqu'un a eu une idée pareil, se demanda-t-il. Mais qu'il est faible.

« Eh Nagisa, si l'on est ensemble, tu sais que tu devras mettre des jupes tous les jours ahah, dit-elle d'un air moqueur tandis que Nagisa ne réagissait pas, toujours sous le choc, Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire ça à Kayano, même si cela ne me gênerait pas si ça arrivait un jour. », continua-t-elle en pensé.

« Oh, je vois, mon sex appeal, t'as bien plus Nagisa. Mais tu es un peu jeune pour moi. Mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu trouveras une personne de ton âge qui te plaira. », dit Bitch-sensei à un Nagisa toujours mentalement hors service.

Quand au reste de la classe, elle éclatait d'un magnifique rire.

Après que Nagisa est revenu à un état normal, Koro-sensei continua son petit jeu :

« A la 13ème place, nous avons les deux magnifiques Kayano-san et Kanzaki-san ! »

Les deux jeunes filles ouvrèrent grand les yeux à l'entente de leurs noms. Elles n'osèrent dire un mot. Elles ensemble ? Non, ceci est juste impossible, leur amitié est beaucoup trop forte, et puis l'une d'entre elle était déjà amoureuse. Kanzaki regrettait presque d'être entrée dans cette classe, il y a vraiment des cas, mais elle l'aimait quand même.

« Non, non, non, non », murmura Sugino qui était au bord des larmes, tandis que Karma et Nagisa lui tapaient affectueusement le dos pour le réconforter (du moins pour Nagisa, Karma lui essaya surtout de pas trop se moquer, et d'être le plus amical possible.). C'est moi ou les élèves de cette classe sont assez faibles psychologiquement ?

« Je tiens à préciser que les couples que je donne ne sont pas vraiment en couple, mais que des gens ont votés pour eux sur le faites qu'ils pourraient être bien en couple, expliqua Koro-sensei pour calmer Sugino, Enfin passons à la 14ème place nous avons, le poulpe regarda son papier, Terasaka-kun et Muramatsu-kun »

« – Ensuite, nous avons...NAG….

– ARRÊTER DE CRIER !

– Euh je veux dire Nagisa-kun et Okajima-kun. »

« Ensuite, nous avons Terasaka-kun et Yoshida-kun »

« La 18ème place nous avons trois couples : Kataoka-san et Kayano-san, Nagisa-kun et Karasuma-sensei ainsi que Kurahashi-san et Yada-san ! »

La déléguée de la classe en découvrant les nouveaux couples ne put que retenir un soupir pendant que Kayano la regardait comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. C'est normal, c'est une Ikemen ! Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de faire tomber la plupart des filles sous son charme, alors que la seule personne qu'elle avait envie qui tombe sous son charme, ne la voyait que comme une simple amie et n'est sûrement pas au courant de ses sentiments à cause de sa naïveté et ceux malgré les chocolats qu'elle lui avait offert lors de la Saint-Valentin. Pauvre jeune fille, elle est pas tombée amoureuse du mec le plus fûts fûts en amour.

Quand à Kayano, cette dernière, devait bien avouer que Kataoka-san était une fille super et que si elle était amoureuse de Nagisa peut-être bien qu'elle aurait pu avoir un béguin pour elle.

« Aaaah, mais moi j'aime Karasuma-sensei ! », dit Kurahashi des larmes toujours dans les yeux.

Mais par précaution, elle s'éloigna de sa meilleure amie pour éviter de reproduire l'incident de Karma et Nagisa. Ceux qui ont lu la version de celle avec qui j'ai partagé ma plume pour cette histoire savent de quoi elle parle et pour les autres aller la lire quand vous aurez finis ici.

Tandis que Yada jalousé intérieurement Kayano, elle aurait aimé être à sa place. Elle adorait Kurahashi, mais elle était son amie, rien de plus. Pauvre jeune fille qui ne peut avoir l'élue de son cœur.

« – A la 21ème place nous avons… Oulà, nous avons 6 couples !

– Eh ben, cela risque d'être long !

– Euh mais la pause déjeuner n'est pas finir depuis 5 min ? On devrait reprendre les cours non ?

– Mais non ! s'écria Koro-sensei, Rester ici, laisser moi finir, pour une fois que je peux m'amuser sur les couples qu'il y a dans la classe ! » pleura le poulpe en rattrapant les élèves qui se levèrent pour ranger leur bentô.

Les élèves soupirèrent encore plus devant leur pathétique de professeur.

« – Merci, donc pour la 21ème place nous avons Nagisa-

– QUOI ENCORE MAIS LAISSER MOI A LA FIN, s'exclama Nagisa au bord de la dépression.

– Calme toi Nagisa, calme et laisse Koro-sensei finir, sinon on va encore y être ce soir.

– Nurufufufu Nagisa-kun, tu devrais te sentir honorer d'être aussi populaire.

– Non, maintenant, finissez au plus vite s'il vous plaît Koro-sensei.

– Donc, nous avons Nagisa-kun et Ritsu-san ensuite nous avons Kanzaki-san et Sugino-kun après Karma-kun et Okuda-san, passons à Okano-san et Maehara-kun, Okano-san et Kayano-san et pour finir Kimura-kun et Yada-san. »

Un silence se fit dans la salle avant puis ils réagirent tous d'un coup, au point que même pour moi le grand Narrateur, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement.

Je crois que Nagisa s'assit en position fœtal sous son bureau d'en pouvant plus, mon pauvre chou. Ritsu essaya de comprendre comment cette chose est arrivée, la plupart des élèves de la classe furent choqués par ce couple cherchant qui à pu voter pour eux.

Pendant ce temps Maehara dit à Yada euh non Okano , je vous ai dit que tout cela est confus, quelques choses du genre :

« Oh, c'est comme ça que la classe voit les choses hein ? Alors Okano, cela te dirait de sortir avec moi au parc, je pourrais te montrer mes talents de play-boy »

Résultat de cette tentative de drague, pourrie avouons le, il reçut un magnifique middle-kick en plein milieu de son visage. Cela doit quand même faire très mal.

Mais avant que ce dernier ne c'est pris ce magnifique coup, son meilleur ami avait pu noter, un rougissement. Il allait devoir jouer le policier pour en savoir plus, si pour une fois Maehara était amoureux, il devait en avoir le cœur nette.

Pendant ce temps Okuda vira toute rouge, en bégayant, gênée :

« – Hein ! Moi et Karma-kun ! P-Pourquoi ? Comment ?

– Okuda-saaaan ne soit pas aussi gêné », dit Karma en passant son bras sur les épaules de Okuda qui rougissait encore plus.

Enfin, Karma disait cela, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, et le regard insistant et moqueur de Nakamura ne l'aide pas du tout à comprendre.

« – Oh, vous si mignon tous les deux. Vous formerez un si beau couple, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur faisant rougir Karma et pas Okuda, car le niveau de rougeur qu'elle avait atteint ne pouvait plus être dépassé.

– Eh ben Karma, pourquoi tu es rouge ? Tu n'as pas le béguin pour Okuda-san ? demanda Terasaka se moquant, lui aussi, de Karma, se vengeant un peu.

– Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, si tu ne veux pas que je me venge », dit Karma sur son habituelle ton calme bien qu'il se sentit très gêné par ce moment.

Terasaka arrêta tout de suite, sentant qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'arrêter. Nakamura, elle continua de sourire, amusé de voir son ami aussi perturbé, c'est bien quelque chose de rare de voir Karma gêné.

De leur côté Sugino et Kanzaki étaient gênés. Sugino avait les joues rouges, mais un sourire était présent sur son visage, imaginant leur couple. Tandis que Kanzaki avait son habituel sourire, mais intérieurement, elle était encore plus gênée que Sugino. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude, elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Elle devait bien être qu'il était mignon et adorable et gentil, toujours là pour elle, à lui faire des gentilles attention.

« Peut-être, peut-être que je l'aime ? »

Kanzaki jeta un regard à Sugino, qui avait un sourire qu'elle trouva adorable. Je sens que Okuda et Kayano auront beaucoup de travail pour aider leur amie. Mais pas maintenant car Okuda était en train de mourir de gêne en étant toujours dans les bras de son mar… Je veux dire de Karma.

Quand à Kayano, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu finir avec Okano-chan ? Ainsi que de s'occuper de Nagisa, toujours en position fœtal sous son bureau en essayant de le faire sortir, chose pas si simple à faire.

« Cette classe est vraiment étrange », pense-t-elle, je suis bien d'accord avec elle.

De leur côté Yada et Kimura se regardèrent étonné, l'un comme l'autre se considérer comme un ami. Certes, Yada lui a offert des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin mais c'était des chocolats par obligation car il était son ami. D'autant plus que Yada savait qu'il avait le béguin pour Kurahashi et lui est l'un des seuls à savoir qu'elle avait le béguin pour Kataoka, avec Kurahashi, justement.

« Bon, terminons le classement avec la 27ème places, où nous avons encore 6 couples qui sont :

Hayami-san et Fuwa-san, Isogai-kun et Katoka-san, Isogai-kun et Terasaka-kun, Kurahashi-san et Mimura-kun, Kayano-san et Fuwa-san et pour finir Takebayashi-kun et Terasaka-kun !»

Nagisa, à l'entente des derniers couples, soupira de soulagement, il n'y était pas, IL N'Y ÉTAIT PAS DIEU MERCI ! Oui, il est désespéré à ce point. Je commence à m'inquiéter sur sa santé mentale ainsi que Karma et Sugino d'ailleurs.

De son côté Fuwa était un peu choqué, elle était apparue deux fois aux côtés d'Hayami et de Kayano. La jeune fille les aimé bien, mais pas à ce point quand même ! D'autant plus qu'elle voulait les voir avec le garçon qu'elles aiment respectivement.

Hayami lança un regard disant « sérieux ? » pendant que Chiba était en train de rire discrètement, il trouvait cette situation amusante et s'imagina déjà se moquer de cette dernière, amicalement bien sûre. Bien sûre.

Tandis que Kayano se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'elle apparaissait aussi souvent.

Kurahashi, elle, soupira, en répétant qu'elle aime Karasuma-sensei. Une chose que tout le monde a compris depuis un moment. Tandis que Kimura, la regarder un air légèrement triste et jaloux. Ah l'amour quand tu nous tiens. Mimura, pour sa part, ne trouva rien dire. Ne sachant même pas quoi en penser, enfin c'était toujours mieux que d'être avec Okajima.

Pour Kataoka, sa réaction fut très différente de quand on l'a mise avec Kayano. Là où avec la première, elle soupirait de lassitude, cette fois, elle rougissait énormément. Quoi de plus normal, on l'avait mis avec son béguin. Chose que Yada remarqua, tout comme Kurahashi et Okano. Pauvre fille, elle va avoir 3 stalkeuses lors des prochains jours.

« Vous nous voyez moi et Kataoka ? dit naïvement Isogai puis continue en penser, C'est vrai, qu'elle est belle et elle est épatante et gentille et c'est une leader fantastique et... » je crois que l'on va arrêter de lire ses pensées ici, car sinon on va y rester encore longtemps.

« – Oh, Isogai, je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? Attends, mais quel idiot je fais, ce à quoi tu penses est évident. Si tu as besoin d'aide en drague, je peux t'aider. En tant que mon meilleur ami, je peux bien te donner mes techniques de play-boy.

– Maehara, la ferme, surtout si c'est pour dire de telles conneries. Et tes talents de play-boy, marchent tellement bien avec Okano qu'elle te frappe. Et bizarrement je n'ai pas envie de me faire frapper », dit Isogai en se moquant de celui qui voulait se moquer de lui. Comme quoi même les plus naïfs sont capables se moquer de leurs amis pendant que ce dernier se retrouva dépité face à ce coup bas auquel il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Bien maintenant que nous avons terminé, vous allez avoir une… INTERRO SURPRISE » s'écria Koro-sensei sous des élèves bruyants, qui se sont calmés à une vitesse hallucinante, avant de sortir leurs armes, une importante soif de sang dans chacun de leurs yeux, pour essayer de tuer leur professeur qui s'enfuit en Mach 20, un carnet à la main, sûrement pour noter toutes les réactions qu'il a vues lors de cette annonce.

* * *

C'est finis pour ma partie, espérant qu'elle vous a plu. Je tiens de m'excuser auprès de Nagisa qui a particulièrement souffert. Désolé mon bébé.


End file.
